Too Much Drama All at once
by RunningoffXanaxYank
Summary: This is a re-post /continuation of CrimsonRose18's story. Basically Riku is in Collage Sora is about to be in Collage. Namine is awesome. Kiari is evil. Enjoys!  RikuXSora, CloudX Leon, RoxasXAxel 3  SPREAD THE LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

I don't like to change good stories! And since its already a yaoi, I think I'll keep most of the story the same.

**ORIGINALLY BY: CrimsonRose18**

To much Drama all at once!

I do not; will not ever own kingdom hearts!

Story idea: Riku is a freshman in collage just coming home for the summer and two see his two old friends who are still in high school. Kairi is a senior and is graduating the summer Riku is coming back. Then there's Sora, the third wheel.

Sora is a senior too. The only difference is he knows he doesn't have a chance when it comes to Riku because Riku only ever hung out with him because Kairi and he and Kairi weren't exactly friends since she became to good to hang out with him.

So what happens when Riku gets to the island to find Kairi still has the hots for him, and that her cute little friend isn't her friend anymore, and he came back to see if the kid grow up any?

Welcome to my very first RikuXSora fic! Of course I won't even really write it if you don't review and tell me you think it's a good idea.

Sora's Family:

Oldest brother-Cloud (age: 25) He's a high school teacher and Sora lives with him and his boyfriend (Leon).

2nd oldest brother- Roxas (age: 22) He's a sophomore in collage and lives in a dorm that he shares with his boy friend (Axel).

Younger brother- Sora (age: 19) Just getting out of high school, he want to be a artist, and has a crush on his old friend (Riku) that he hasn't seen in over a year though he kept in contact by writing.

Riku's family:

Oldest brother- Ansem (age 30) know one knows what he does for a living but he does pay the bills, so they don't complain.

2nd oldest brother- Sephroth (age: 26) He own his own line of dance clubs, and has a crush on Cloud. (Riku use to live with him and he comes back for the summer and stays with him getting a part time job at one of the clubs, singing in a band.)

Youngest brother- Riku (age: 21) Riku has been getting letters and drawings from his old friends and decides to go home for the summer to see his old friends and more in particular, Sora. He'd always liked the boy better then Kairi, but didn't want to hurt the girls feeling.

Pairings:

RikuXSora

CloudXLeon

RoxasXAxel

Yaoi~Yuri~lover100 Comments:

I really like this story and will try to make it my number one thing to work on!

I plan to have everything reposted by the 10th (tomorrow)

Also, I'm planning on making the chapters longer!

However! That means there will be less chapters… Yes I know sad!

But it will equal the story out!

Also I'm combining the past chapters together so its going to be

Chapter 1 (chapter 1+2 of Crimson Rose's) YEAH!

I plan to do that all today! ^^

And Hopefully I will have some juicy stuff for you once I start writing ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"By moonlight many years ago my true love did I know,

by that moon I beg her wake,

but that night did she go.

Now young lovers heed my words,

Don't squander love away

the moon is changing ever still

so comes the light of day.

-Quote from: 2nd season of Dawson's Creek (The "Full moon rising" episode.)

Riku laid in his room looking up at the ceiling, he had came home early to find his older brother Ansem holding a brown hair teen around the waist. It wasn't until that teen turned around did he realize it was Sora!

He had felt shocked and hurt that Sora never told him in any of his letters that he was _**gay!**_ Yeah he new he should of worried about the fact that his brother was trying to get down Sora's pants and all. But to tell the truth he was use to it. Ansem's been trying that since they were in middle school together! So Riku figured it was just like back then…until Sora ran away.

Riku of course chased after him. Said something he now regretted ever saying and Sora drove way. Then Kairi showed up. And Riku thought things couldn't get any worse!

Kairi kept telling him how glad she was that he was back and that it would be just the two of them this summer, seeing how her and Sora hasn't been friends in over and year since he came out…

That's when Riku actual started to pay attention to what she was saying, was when 'Sora' and 'Out' was in the same sentence.

"What do you mean out?" Riku had asked dumfounded.

Kairi said, "Well you know…gay…"

"You must be wrong Sora's not gay!" Riku told her.

She just laughed.

"Oh, yes he is." She answered.

How? Riku asked his self. "He never said anything in his letters," Riku told her.

"You think he would tell the person that turned him gay that he's gay?" Ansem's voice said behind Riku.

Kairi looked disgusted. "It doesn't matter we won't see him!" She yelled. "He'll be at work or art school!"

Riku blinked letting everything sink in. he had turned Sora gay when it was Sora that turned him gay? Now this was just rich! And Riku was going to enjoy it!

Then what Kairi said sunk in…he wouldn't be able to see Sora? He gave a little sigh, "I'll see you tomorrow Kairi," Riku said and went inside to sulk.

Sora made it back to his job and let Yuffie go early then he begin to kick everyone out and close down the club. The place was completely closed down by 3a.m. and Sora felt it would be to late to call for a ride and started to walk home.

Ansem was waiting out side the club ready to offer Sora a ride and a little more when Leon drove up. He honked his horn at Sora, and the smaller boy jumped about a foot off the ground.

"Jezz Leon!" Sora yelled as he claimed into the car.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't call and Yuffie said you were having some problems with Ansem so I thought it would be best if I came to get you," Leon explained.

"Um…thinks…" Sora said. "Where's my brother?"

"Asleep…we had a bit of fun…" Leon said his face turning a bit of crimson.

"So how was your day?" Leon asked.

"I saw Riku today…"

Silence.

"Are you ok?" Leon asked. As we pulled into the drive way and turned off the car.

"I guess…" Sora answered. "We won't be seeing each other unless Riku joined a band and got signed on at the club…"

"Listen as the wind blows

from across the great divine

voices trapped in yearning

memories trapped in time

the night is my companion

and solitude my guide

would I spend forever here

and not be satisfied…"

-Possession verse 1 (I'm not sure who wrote it…)

Riku rolled over when the door to his room open, "Who is it and what do you want?" He said tiredly. It was two in the morning!

Without warning he was glopped by a silver hair green eyed older brother, "Riku you're back!" Sephiroth yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, you can get off me…." Riku muttered, to tried to do anything else. Of course Seph did listen and just hugged him again.

"I can't wait to tell everyone at work!" Seph said happily. "Sora will be so glad to hear!" Seph had a big grin on his face as he said that. "You know he's had the biggest crush on you even before you left!" He winked at Riku, "Sounds like someone else…"

Riku blinked, "I saw him yesterday with Ansem…" Riku said. "He was the one to bring you home."

"Oh really?" Seph asked. Then everything Riku had said sunk in, "Ansem? He was here with Ansem? Did Ansem try something? That Bastard of a brother, of our has been trying nonstop since you left to sleep with _**your**_ little crush! But Sora's not biting! Not that he would…"

"You can stop talking about me while I'm standing right at the door," Ansem said.

Seph turned to his older brother and smiled, "I hear you tried to get into his pants again?" He said.

"And I would of, if our dear little brother hadn't walked in," Ansem said glaring at Riku.

"Sora would yell before letting you have your way with him." Seph said.

"Who would hear? You were a sleep!"

Seph glared at Ansem, "Stop going after Sora Riku's back, let him have a chance," Seph said. He stood up and patted Riku's head, "I have to get to work… the club is in need of a band…"

"Seph?" Riku said. "Um…back in collage me and a few of my friends started a band that we play for the school and clubs around the school…could we…play at your club sometime?"

Seph smiled "I like the idea…" He said. "Call up the band and let me know if you can do this or not?"

Sephiroth left the room. Ansem glared one last time before turning to leave, but he stopped and looked back at Riku, "I'm not stopping just because your back! If you want him then get him but I will keep trying my self." Ansem said and left the room.

Riku rolled over and sighed. "I'll call them when I get up," He told his self and closed his eyes.

Sora's alarm went off at four in the morning, he rolled out of bed took his shower and got ready for art school. By six he had eaten briefest and left a note telling Cloud he left for early morning classes.

His first class was painting and he had been working on a painting a picture of himself and Riku from when they were little. The teacher has high hopes for him and a girl named Namine.

Namine was mostly a loner but for some reason she would talk to Sora, know one else but Sora and the teachers of course. She always sat by Sora too. Sometimes she would ask if Sora had a boyfriend or not. But everyone new thinks to Kairi, who thankfully didn't go to this school cause she didn't want anything to do with art, that Sora was gay and in love with the silver hair guy he based most of his pictures off of.

Classes passed quickly and by lunchtime Sora couldn't wait to go to the club to eat. Namine came up to him before they were dismissed and asked, "Could I eat lunch with you Sora-kun?"

Sora smiled his cute little smile, "Sure I know some people you would just love to draw!" He yelled.

Namine laughed. "Great!"

A few minutes later and they were walking into the club, Sephiroth was there fighting with Yuffie about something. All Sora heard was "Last night and Ansem."

"Hi Seph. Yuffie!" Sora said as he walked over to them. Namine fallowed staying behind Sora. "What are you guys fighting about?" Sora asked.

"Sora!" Yuffie yelled glaring at Sora. "Why did you tell Sephiroth that he tried something!"

"I-I didn't…" Sora said feeling the room become way to close for comfort.

"No Riku told me this morning!" Seph yelled.

"I'm sorry…" Sora whispered.

Yuffie froze, "Oh! Sora it's not your fault!" She cried.

Namine moved a arm around Sora and glared at both of his friends, "Now see what you did!" She yelled.

"Sora?" Namine said soothingly. "Stop crying. They didn't mean to scare you."

"I know…I'm sorry…" Sora said meeting Seph's eyes, then Yuffie's. "This is Namine a friend from class…we're on lunch brake."

"Oh!" Yuffie ran behind the counter, "What can I make for you two?"

"Namine can you order for both of us I need to talk to Sephiroth," Sora said pulling out of her grasp.

"Sure know problem."

Seph took Sora beside, "I'm sorry about Ansem…"

"It's not something you can do," Sora said. "I'm just weak."

Sephiroth smiled, "You're just to cute for him to handle."

"Great…someone needs to hit me with an ugly stick," Sora said.

"I don't think it would help," Seph laughed. "Any way I wanted to let you know that Riku and his band from collage are coming here to this club to play! Isn't that great!"

Sora went pale, "You're kidding right?"

"No it was his idea…" Seph looked at Sora worried. "I thought you would be happy."

"I wrote him a letter saying I won't see him and now every time I work I _**will**_ see him!" Sora yelled.

"When did you post this letter?" Seph asked.

"Yesterday…"

"Sora Riku got here yesterday he hasn't seen the letter!" Seph almost yelled.

"I know but…I can't face seeing him all summer and pretending nothing has changed…"  
Sora sighed, "I have to go and eat…" He said and walked back to Namine, who was asking if she could draw Yuffie sometime.

Outside the door where Riku and Sephiroth was just speaking stood and silver hair blue eyed hotty, which heard the whole conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Riku waited outside, he heard Seph heading for the door, and then he walked out and came face to face with the one person who shouldn't even be there.

"Riku…" Seph said he just stared as the door banged shut behind him, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to let you know that the band agreed," He answered.

"Oh!" Seph said. "Good…"

"So big brother tell me…" Riku said grimly. "How long has he been relining on you?"

"Since you left…" Seph said.

"How long have you known his feelings?"

"Riku…" Seph begun.

"No!" Riku all but yelled. "What is going on in his head? Why didn't he tell me…why?"

"Riku I can't answered that," Seph said. "Talk to Kairi."

"Kairi?" Riku asked. "What's she got to do with anything…?"

Seph shook his head "Girl's will do mean things to get what they want."

"But Sora…she wouldn't they're friends."

"No…open your eyes!" Seph yelled.

The door to the club opened and Sora came walking out with Namine right behind him. Sora stopped and stared at Riku, and Namine ran into his back.

"Sora…Oh!" She said when her eyes caught sight of Riku, "It's him…the guy from your paintings…"

"Namine!" Sora whispered harshly.

Riku had heard and looked questionably at Sora who was staring at Sephiroth not Riku. She saw the hurt flash through Riku's eyes and stepped around Sora and held out her hand.

"Hi I'm Namine, I go to art school with Sora." She told Riku.

Riku accepted the offered hand and shook it.

"Hi I'm Riku," He said. "Did you say drawings earlier?"

"Yes there beautiful," Namine said. "I believe Seph has seen some of them…"

"There of me?" He asked.

"Why is that hard to believe I would draw you," She said. "You have an amazing body!"

"Namine!" Sora yelled. He was blushing but angry at the same time. "Let's go."

She smiled and handed Riku some thing, "Come see me sometime…" She winked and nodded to Sora and fallowed him as he ran away.

Riku looked down at the card that read:

Destiny Island Art School

1723 Blue Moon Dr.

1333

Phone number: (393) 312-1313

Riku smiled and stuffed the card in his packet.

"Riku what are you going to do today?" Seph asked.

"I'm going to go have a talk with annoying red head…"

I said a prayer for you today

And know God must have heard.

I felt the answer in my heart

Although He spoke no word.

I didn't ask for wealth or fame,

I knew you wouldn't mind.

I asked Him to send treasures

Of far more lasting kind.

I asked that He'd be near you

at the start of each new day.

To grant you health and blessings

And friends to share your way.

I asked for happiness for you

In all things great and small.

But it was for His loving care

I prayed the most of all.

-unknown

Riku didn't have to look hard to find the red head, she was waiting for him when he got back to the house.

"Rikkuu!" She yelled as she ran up to him and latched on to his arm. "Hang with me today!"

"Hi Kairi…" Riku said. "I want to ask you a question?"

"Sure! Anything for you!" She cried.

"Why aren't you and Sora hanging out?" He asked.

Kairi made a face, "He's Queer." She said.

Riku stared at her, "What!" He couldn't believe that the only reason is that he's gay!

"Queer. You know gay…" She said. "And besides he's trying to steal you away from meee!"

Riku pulled out of her grasp, "I'm not yours." He said.

"Not yet." She said with a smirk.

She's evil… Riku thought. "Um…you know I'm Bi?" He said.

"That's ok!" Kairi said. "You still like girls!"

"Now I know why Sora went gay…" Riku muttered.

"Hu? What was that?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing…." Riku sighed. "Did you ever think I might like Sora?"

Kairi glared at Riku, "No." She said. "Because you like me."

"No Kairi, I don't." Riku said. "At least not that way."

"I don't care what you say Riku because as far as Sora's conserved, he won't be around this summer anyway. He has art school and work! And he got that because he found out you were coming here and he didn't want to see you!" She yelled and turned on her heels. "Tomorrow I'm showing you off to my friends you better be ready!"

"Wow…" Riku shook his head.

He pulled out the card and looked down at the school address.

"I guess I'll go see that girl….Namine…"

Sora finished up his oil painting and sat it near the window to dry.

"Namine I have to go now." He called to his friend. "Can you put the painting up when before you leave?"

Namine looked up and across to the painting of the silver hair blue eye hotty and sighed.

"Sora does he even know that you paint?" She asked.

"No…"

"Does he know you paint him almost 24/7?" She asked.

"No Namine…and I don't want him to know…"

"That's wrong! You need to tell him how you feel!" She cried.

Sora smiled sadly and shook his head, "I have to get home before Cloud and finish my house work…."

"I'll watch over your painting…be careful on your way home…"

"Thinks!" Sora smiled and left.

Namine walked over to the painting to get a closer look. It was beautiful! Sora drew Riku with beautiful white wings and the background was a lake with the reflection of a crescent moon and flowers were on ether side of him. It was night and the stars were blues and yellows and purples. Riku looked so angelic.

Riku walked though the school looking for Namine, luckily he found her before he had to flair some information out of a student.

She stood by a window looking over a painting, as he got closer his eyes widen, "What the crap!" He asked Shockley.

Namine whorled around trying to block the painting from view, "Um…Hi…" She said.

"Who? How? Crap…" Riku said.

"No it's not crap." Namine said. "Sora's been working on it for the summer contest and just finished."

Riku blinked. "Does he always…" Paint me he wanted to asked but only got the first part out.

"No sometimes it's his brother or Sephiroth…" She answered. "But mostly you and Kairi and him from when you guys were kids."

"Oh…."

"He likes you, you know." She said. "He can't tell you though…"

"Why?" Riku asked.

"I don't know but he's not the type to make the first move."

"I know…" Riku said thinking.

"Do you? Good because you're moving to slow!" She said.

"What?"

"You need to make your move fast before someone else does."

"Someone else likes Sora?" Riku asked.

"Sure they do. You're not the only one who thinks he's cute." Namine seemed annoyed. "Did you think he didn't have anyone who admired him like you?"

"No it wasn't like that!" Riku said.

"Good." She said. "You can leave."

"But Sora…"

"Went home."

"Oh…."


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: These Wings by Jessica Andrews, Thought out this chapter…

Love was always letting me down you know what I men,

The man of my dreams should knock me off my feet,

Like you're doing now boy now you figured it out boy,

How boy,

How did you reach down inside and find a butterfly,

I'm a butterfly learning how to fly….

Namine road on her scooter down the road heading for Sora's house, it was a Saturday and Sora was off work and Namine and him were going shopping for art supplies.

A girl with red shoulder length hair stood by the road tapping her foot impatiently. The girl swore under her breath and yelled down the road, "Riku where the hell are you! You better not be standing me up!" Then the girl pulled out her cell phone, that's when Namine got this crazy idea and pulled out her own cell phone.

She dialed the number that Sephiroth gave her, to his house, and lisoned to the phone ring.

"Hello?" A voice came on the line and she could tell right away it was Riku, because of the cell phone ringing in the back ground.

"Hi it Namine," She said.

"Hi um…Can you hold on for a second…" Riku said.

Namine didn't let him finish though, "I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me and Sora!" She blurted out.

The line went silent all but the cell phone that still rung in the background…

These wings they fly away,

Hide away,

I want to hide away,

These wings they fly away,

Hide away,

I want to hide away, Oh!

"Will it be ok with Sora…?" Riku's voice finally spoke up.

"Of course!" Namine shouted, "It was his idea!"

"Ok…I'll meet you at Sora's house?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure just give me a few minutes with Sora before you come!" She said.

"I can do that…" Riku said and the line went silent only to be disturbed by the cell phone ring again. "I have to change this number…" He said before saying "Sorry I have to go…" And the line went died.

Namine smiled, "Sora's going to kill me…" She told her self. "Oh well…"

She pulled up in Sora's drive way and parked her scooter. Taking a deep breath she went up to the door and knocked.

Hard-every day was so hard now don't they go by,

Like riding a slide get to the end,

Fly off into the night boy,

Night every thing is so right boy right…

Riku stared at the phone he just hung up, a small smile on his face. Sora wanted him to go shopping with him…. and well, Namine…. but still! With him!

The day was going good now he just needed to ditch Kairi… But how was he going to do that?

Right then Ansem walked into the room and Riku got and evil smirk….

"Big bro. Will you do me a favor?" Riku asked sweetly.

Ansem looked at him, "What do you want?" He asked.

"Will you take Kairi out on a date?" Riku said innocently. "She's crazy about you…."

Cloud answered the door and stared at the blond hair blue eyed girl that stood on his door step.

"Um…I'm here to see Sora…my name's Namine…" She said.

Cloud smiled, 'So think was Namine…' He thought. 'not at all what I expected…'

"Sure come in, Sora's down the hall yelling at Leon for taking a picture he drew of me!" Cloud said with a big grin.

"Whose Leon…?" Namine asked. Sora hadn't told her about him yet…

"My boyfriend!" Cloud said happily. "He's hot!"

"If you have any taste like Sora I bet he is…" Namine said as she fallowed Cloud down the hall.

Namine frowned, as she found her small friend laying on a bed yelling, "I give! You can keep the picture!" and a very hot guy with long brown hair and scare on his face sitting on top of the young teen.

"Leon!" Cloud yelled. "If you kill my brother I will not ever forgive you now get off!"

Leon pouted and climbed off of Sora. Namine rushed forward and helped Sora up.

"Hi Namine…." Sora said as he held his forehead. "I'm dizzy…."

"Sora, there's something I need to tell you…." Namine said.

"Yeah sure…" Sora stood up and walked out of the room with the help of Namine.

Leon and Cloud looked at each other confused.

"So what is it?" Sora asked. His head starting to go back to normal…but not for long….

"Well you see…" She began. But at that moment the doorbell rang.

Everything is so right boy,

Right,

Now I could just circle the moon and bring it back to you

Bring it back to you there's nothing I can't do.

Cloud walked out of the room and pass Sora and Namine, "I'll get it…" he said.

"Crap!" Namine said. "Sora I invited Riku to go shopping with us and told him it was all your idea!" She yelled. Making Cloud stop in his tracks and turn and stare and the girl.

"You're amazing!" He said and glompped her.

Leon walked out also staring at the girl, who now had Cloud latched on to her.

"You did what?" Was all Sora could say.

"Yeah… well…you two really need to get together and you were not helping me so I took matters into my own hands and besides he needed saving far a red hair girl that wouldn't stop calling him for like two hours!" Namine yelled.

The doorbell went off again.

Cloud grabbed Sora and pulled him to the door "You get it!" He said happily.

Leon patted Namine's head, "You're alright for a girl…" He said before grabbing Cloud and pulling him into the bed room and shutting the door.

These wings they fly away,

Hide away,

I want to hide away,

These wings they fly away,

Hide away,

I want to hide away, Oh!

Sora stared at the door, on the other side is Riku…. what was he going to do? He asked himself.

Slowly he opened the door, a bright light filled the hall way and Riku stepped in. He wares black leather pants and a light blue silk shirt. Around his neck he ware a cross, the cross Sora gave him before he left for collage to be exact.

"Um...hi…" Sora says tilting his head down trying to hide the fact that he's blushing.

Riku smiles and pushes Sora's head up so he could lock eyes with the smaller boy, "You look great Sora." He says.

Sora feels his face become redder, "Think you…. um…Namine!" He yells needing saving NOW!

Like you're doing now boy,

Now you figured it out boy,

How boy,

How did you reach down inside and find a butterfly,

I'm a butterfly watch me fly.

Namine smiled and walked in, "Hi Riku! Are you guys ready to go shopping?" She asked.

"Yes think you!" Sora said stepping away from Riku and around him. "Um…guys what car are we taking?"

"Crap!" Namine said again. "I didn't drive mine!"

"That's ok I'll drive you where you guys need to go…" Riku said.

"You will?" Namine asked.

"Sure if it's ok with Sora?" Riku said looking at the smaller boy.

Sora blushed again and said, "That's fine…"

"The darkness is good for I. The darkness is good for I. The darkness Rock!"

-Quote from video

Running from love in a very hungry Kairi,

made by Li-Chan!

0 0

Riku drove them to Hobby lobby, Sora and Namine forgot there troubles and we're set louse inside the greatest art and craft store in the world! Riku fallowed them with a smile on his face. This was a lot fun then hanging with Kairi and besides Kairi would forgive him. Well…maybe not since he did send Ansem to her house.

He watched as Sora and Namine went though the supplies, choosing paints, oil pastels, colored pencils, and other art supplies for their art school.

"Sora…?" Riku said questionably.

Sora turn and looked at Riku tilting his head to the side all cutely, "What is it Riku?" he asked.

"Can I see your drawings sometime…?" Riku asked.

"NO!" Sora yelled, his face going completely red.

Riku smiled, "Why not!" He wined.

Sora turn trying to hid the fact that he was embarrassed. "Because I said you can't…"

"Sora!" Namine said. She shook her head and sighed. "Do I have to do everything for you?" She asked. Then turned to Riku, "Riku sweetie, Sora would love to show you his award win art work, and then go out to lunch with you after wards."

Riku blinked, "Ok…that's great…" He smiled at the grinning Namine.

Sora stared at Namine, "Namine!" He yelled.

"Too late Sora you can't do anything about it," Namine said. "You have a date with Riku." She turned away from the two boys and headed towards the check out line.

Sora stared at Riku, "I'm sorry about her…" He said. "You don't have to take me out… I'll show my drawings…"

"No!" Riku said. "I want to take you out."

"You do?" Sora asked.

"Yes…" Riku said, looking Sora in the eyes.

Sora smiled, "Tomorrow?" He asked.

Riku smiled, "Yes."

"Ok! I'll be at home all day just call me when you want to go see the art work…" Sora said.

He turned and ran to cheek out. Riku smiled, "I'll have to remember to do something nice for Namine…" He muttered, and fallowed Sora.

Sora was in a good mood for the rest of the day. Namine was happy that things worked out. She went home to work on her project and Sora went to finish his project at home as well. Which left Riku back at his house thinking about going out with Sora tomorrow.

Life was going good, and his band was due to arrive soon as well! Yup! His summer was going great now all he had to do is get rid of announcing red head that lived down the street of him.

That of course was easier said then done.

Sora stared at his work; it was Riku again just this time his brother was in the picture with him. Riku ware a silver color toga and had black wings coming from his back. His arms were open and sunlight shown down on him. It looked as if he was embracing it.

Cloud was warring a white toga and his wings were white as well, his hands were in the praying formation and his eyes were closed, sunlight shown down on him as well.

The background was clouds and white birds and a bid of gray by the two figures feet to make in look as if they were standing on the ground.

He smiled at his work, and set it by the window to dry. He closed his eyes and still could see "Riku's face. His aqua colored eyes, his beautiful smiled and the way he looked as he stretched, his shirt running up just enough to show off his flat stomach.

Sora felt his self-get hard just thinking about it and sighed walking out of the room to take a nice cold shower and then go to bed. He would need a even lager cold shower tomorrow after Riku dropped him off home, and even though he wasn't looking forward to it. He really wanted to go out with Riku!

So he showered and went to bed. He has a big day tomorrow after all…


	5. Chapter 5

"_Even if it will be hard on me…_

_No matter how much my heart may ache…_

_That pain and my love of music…_

_Are all pieces of my dream."_

_-Full Moon by Arina Tanemura_

Sora tossed and turned for about an hour before he gave up on trying to sleep and got up. He put on some clothing and went outside for some fresh air.

Riku was outside as well waiting for his older brother to get back from the airport, Sephiroth had to go pick up Riku's band members. He was startled to see Sora out walking down the sidewalk.

"Sora!" He called.

Sora froze in place and turned very slowly and looked across the street at the silver hair hotty. "Hi, Riku…" He said.

Riku smiled and ran over to him, "So it is you." He said. "Why isn't you sleeping… you know big day tomorrow and all."

"Couldn't sleep…" Sora said.

"How come?" Riku asked concern.

"No reason!" Sora said with a nerviest giggle. After all he wasn't going to tell him that the reason he wasn't sleep was he kept seeing Riku's face and lips and how bad he wanted to kiss him!

Riku smiled, "Your so cute when your nerviest." Riku said.

Sora blushed, "Thinks… I guess…"

Riku leaned his body in close to Riku, "Sora want to come and here my band practice tomorrow night?" He asked.

"I work tomorrow night…" Sora said.

"Good because we're playing at my brother's bar." Riku said.

Sora blushed again, "Is that so."

"Yes it is…" Riku leaned in like he was going to kiss Sora when all of a student a car pulled up and a guy with black hair and red eyes leaned out the window, "Riku!" he yelled.

Sora took a step back as Riku turned around and smiled, "Vincent, how are you?" Riku asked.

Sora silently slipped into the shadows of the trees and started to walk away.

"Sorry but it looks like the boy is running away from you." Vincent said pointing to Sora.

Riku turned around and yelled, "Sora!"

Sora did a little wave and shook his head, "I'll see you tomorrow, Riku!" He called.

Sephiroth pulled into the drive and got out, he turned to Riku, "What were you doing to Sora? Why was he here!" He asked.

Riku flinched, "I wasn't doing anything… he was just walking and stopped to talk." Riku answered.

"Why will you see him tomorrow?" Sephiroth asked.

"We have a date…" Riku said.

"With the cute kid you were talking to?" A red head boy asked.

"Yes, Fox." Riku said.

"Isn't he a bit young?" Vincent said.

"No. He's a year behind me." Riku answered.

"So he will be a freshman?" Fox asked.

"Yes…" Riku said.

"Are you talking about the virgin that was walking away?" A silver hair guy that just slid out of the back sit pulling a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes out with him.

"Tina." Riku nodded to the girl and she smiled. "Luke." He glared at the silver hair guy, meeting his silvery eyes.

"I'm right aren't I? He's a virgin." Luke said, with a smirk.

"Stay away from Sora, understand?" Riku said.

"So he is…" Luke just smirked as he walked by pulling Tina along behind him.

The others laughed and went inside that is all but Vincent and Sephiroth.

"Vincent. Seph. I want you guys to keep Luke away from Sora, understand?" Riku said. "I would also keep him away from Yuffie and Aries."

"Why?" Seph asked.

"Luke likes virgins…" Vincent answered.

"Remember I told you I got drunk and last my virginity?" Riku said looking his brother in the eyes. "Luke was the one who got me drunk and took my virginity."

Sephiroth glared at the house, "And he's in the band!" He yelled.

"He started the band." Vincent answered.

"Just keep Sora and anyone else you care about _away_ from him understand?" Riku said again.

Riku sighed as his brother went into the house, he looked one last time down the street but couldn't see where Sora had disappeared.

"So tell me about this kid your dating tomorrow?" Vincent asked as he draped his arms over Riku's shoulders.

"He the one who was writing me nonstop this whole last year." Riku said as they walked into the house together.

"The secret crush one?" Vincent asked. After all he and Riku were best friends and he new everything about Riku's secret crush and childhood friend.

"One in the same."

"Cool! So he liked you after all."

"Seems that way…"

"_To the world, you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world." _

–_Unknown_

Sora walked all the way into the rich house neighborhoods, he was on his way to Namine's house. When he arrived he knocked on the door, and a man in a black tux answered.

"Hi Bill… can I see Namine?" Sora asked.

The man stared at him and stepped aside, "Be quiet the Lady of the house is asleep." He said.

Sora nodded and quickly went up stairs to Namine's room, and knocked.

Namine opened the door and sighed, "What is it this time Sora?" She asked.

"Well I couldn't sleep and you do know I'm going on a date with the sexiest guy alive right?" Sora said.

"Really when did you meet Johnny Depp?" She asked.

"Good point… But come on help me out!" Sora cried.

"Fine what ever. You can sleep on the ground." Namine said.

"Thinks… What am I going to ware?"

"Night Sora."

Riku was a wake a 7 a.m. and getting ready for his day date with Sora, and he new just the place to take him to! He would take him to a water park later when the sun was up. But for now and amusement park with roller coaster would do.

Now he just had to make himself look sexy which init's self wasn't too hard to do.

Sora was woken up by Namine, she had an outfit picked out for his date and make up out as well.

"Namine I'm not a girl." Sora reminded her.

"Shut it. You're just as cute as one plus you'll think me later." She said.

A few minutes later Sora was dressed in a tight silver shirt that showed off every curve on his top part of his body. He also had on short shorts that showed off his butt really well. And his shirt had the words "EYE CANDY" on it.

He blushed at his reflection, and Namine started to put some eye shadow on his and eyeliner. When she finished she stepped back and smiled at her masterpiece.

Sora stared at the time, "Namine it's almost eight O' clock. I need to get home." He reminded her.

"Crap!" She turned and pushed him out of her room and down the stairs.

"Bill I need to go to Sora's house can you have Peter pull around?" She asked her butler.

"Yes Miss." He said and went to get her driver.

The car pulled around and they made it to the house and inside. They smiled at each other they pulled off making it back before Riku. And then the doorbell rung.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: This has three Crimson Rose chapters b/c two of them were small! ^^

"_Love is an evil trick that nature plays on people to get them to breed."_

_-Unknown_

Sora opened the door and Smiled at Riku. "Um…won't you come in?" he asked.

Riku walked in and looked around. "So where is your artwork that you said I could see?"

"Um…right!" Sora took off down the hall to his room leaving Riku behind. Which Riku didn't mind because he got to watch Sora's behind. When Sora came back with an old book in his hands did Riku finally get a chance to look at what he was wearing.

Riku blinked making sure he was seeing Sora right, _did his shirt say "Eye Candy?" oh yes it did. _Riku felt his face hit up, "Um…you look good Sora." He said.

Sora blinked his big blue eyes up at Riku, "Really?"

Riku coughed and looked away, and then back at the book. "Is that your drawings?"

"Yes…" Sora said handing the book over. "There isn't that good, but there mine."

Riku flipped open the book to find a picture of Cloud and Leon lounging on the living room couch curled up in each other's arms. He could feel the scene taking place like he had been there when Sora had drew this.

"Wow," he flipped through more pictures of ether just cloud or Leon by themselves or they were together. There were even some of Yuffie and Seph as a segyle or together, but he could find any of him. And that puzzled him since he was sure Namine had said that Sora drew him a lot. "Where are the pictures of my Sora?"

"I don't have to sketch you," Sora said with a blush. "I already have the image in my mind." He waved Riku towards his room. "I just start to paint and you appear."

Riku followed after him not really sure what to make of that until he saw what was hanging in the back hallway and then he remembered how Sora was out the door quickly on the shopping trip that Riku went on with him and Namine. It all made since now.

The painting had a blue ribbon attached to it and it was a younger Riku with his hand out flat and in front of his face, on that said hand was a blue, black, and green butterfly. The black ground was covered in bubbles making it look almost dream like.

"Wow, that's me?" he asked looking at the picture like it was someone else.

"The way I see you," Sora answered.

"Wow."

Sora made a face. "Asks Sephy if you want to see more," Sora answered. "He buys them off me."

"Really?" Riku asks. "I don't see them around my house…"

"I don't know" Sora surges, "So how about taking me to lunch now?"

"I guess…" Riku said even though he wanted to look at Sora's drawings but he did promises. They both left the house and found a place for them to eat. It was around 11 a.m. and Riku had skipped briefest. Once they sat down he realized how hungry he really was. They both eat in silence. Riku took Sora home. When they were just about to go their separate ways, Riku asked, "Sora would you like to do something like this again?" He met the large blue eyes. "You know…um…a date? A real Date?"

Sora blushed, "Sure… When?"

"Tomorrow?" Riku asked.

"Um… I work tomorrow." Sora answered.

"Well the band starts the play tomorrow…" Riku said, "So I can take you to work after."

Sora looked at Riku, "Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean don't you have plans with Kairi or something?"

"No, but even if I did I would cancel if it was for you." He answered.

Sora smiled, "Okay…" _I'm so wearing this shirt again tomorrow! He thought._

"Great!" Riku looked at him one more time before he drove down the street to his house.

"_We are friends, you and me are friends,_

_when you cry, I cry. _

_When you hurt, I hurt. _

_When you jump off a bridge..._

...I'm going to miss you...

–Quote By unknown

Once again Sora Was Back with Nomine, he had washed the shirt and had it on again. Now he just needed some kind of pants.

"You look great Sora." Nomine answered. "Quiet freaking out."

"I'm not." Sora said.

Nomine sigh. "Okay you're not." She smirked. "Oh my god look it's Riku in a Speedo!" She shouted and pointed out the window. Sora was off the bed and staring out the window "Where? Where?" he asked.

Nomine started to laughing.

Sora turned around and glared at her, "That wasn't funny." He snapped.

"Sure it was…" Nomine said patting his head as she walked by. "Come on let's get you home, so you can be the shy virgin about to get his cherry popped for the first time."

"Nomine!" Sora yelled his face bright red. "We aren't in that kind of relationship!"

"Not yet." She answered. "But you will be by the time this week it over if I have anything to say about it." She said happily and skipped off out of her room.

Sora shook his head. Today was going to be fun, right?

"_I love you," Marius whispered suddenly, passionately as a mortal man might. "I have always loved you. I wish that I could believe in anything other then love at this moment; but I can't."_

–_Quote by Marius (in a Anne Rice Novel)_

A/N: The Scarlet rose wrote this chapter

A.N. This is TheScarletRose writing this chapter, because your dear CrimsonRose18 has problems with writing fluff, as in she's totally 'fluffed out'. So she called up her good friend Scarlet and here I am. Enjoy!

Warnings: TheScarletRose's famous fluff. Lol.

Sora's eyes darted towards the door, he blinked a few times to steal his courage, and then slowly made his way towards the door, his heart pounding in his chest.

'_He's here…'_ He thought _'He's really here. What should I do when I see him? What should I say when I open the door? Should I just kiss him? Or should I just say hi…?'_

Sora swallowed what felt like a two ton lump in his throat and wiped his sweaty hand on his leg before reaching for the doorknob.

'_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God…'_

He slowly turned it, and pulled the door open, clamping his eyes shut.

"Hi Riku…" He spoke before opening his eyes.

"Um… hello. But my name's not Riku."  
Sora pushed his eyes open.

"Huh?" He blurted out, looking down at the about eight year old girl scout standing in front of his door, a large box in her hands.

"It's Sally. And I'm selling cookies to raise money for homeless babies… do you want to buy some cookies?"

"NO!" Sora shouted, slamming the door in her face

'_Oh man, I just slammed the door on a girl scout raising money for the homeless… I am so going to hell…'_ He thought, rubbing sweat off of his forehead. _'If I'm this nervous when it's not even him… what am I going to do when he get's here?'_

The doorbell rang again, Sora sighed, annoyed, yanking the door open.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT COOKIES!"

"Huh?" Riku asked, blinked a few times

A blush spread across Sora's cheeks as he looked upon Riku's confused face, his wide eyes, and slightly dropped jaw.

'_He looks really cute…'_

"Hehe…" Sora began "I-."

"-Probably don't want to know." Riku finished for him, stepping inside the house as Sora moved aside. Riku's eyes wandered up Sora, traveling across his fitted shorts and curves, and the silver shirt. His eyes widened slightly when he came across the words 'Eye Candy', and he laughed softly.

'_True…'_ Riku thought

After a bit more looking and nearly drooling, Riku spoke:

"You look nice."

Sora blushed harder.

"Thanks…" He replied "You're not looking too bad yourself."

Riku stepped in closer.

"Yeah, but no where near as good as you."  
Sora knew he was blushing harder, as he clamped his eyes shut, feeling Riku's breath ghosting across his skin.

"You look… amazing…" Riku continued, stepping closer, so that their body heats mingled, causing Sora to feel a little light headed, he stumbled forward, his body brushing against Riku's gently "I really wish you were candy… so that I could just…" His voice grew softer, barely audible "Eat you up."

The two boys stood like that for a moment, Sora practically floating in euphoria, feeling Riku's breath on his face, his hand on his back, his skin lightly touching his, and Riku smirking at the boy's reaction. Then, Riku abrubtly stepped back.

"So." He replied "I figured we'd go to an amusement park, ride the rides. Is that okay?"

Sora's eyes snapped open, he blinked a few times to clear his head. Had that all been just a dream? A vivid hallucination? He reached back to touch where Riku's hand had been just moments earlier. He smiled, feeling the heat that still lingered.

"Huh?" Sora asked, coming out of his semi comatose state.

"I said, amusement park? Is that okay?"  
Sora nodded.

"That sounds great." Sora said, following Riku as he walked to his car and hopped on the passenger side, making himself comfortable for the ride a head.

The two made it to the amusement park, rode the rides and ate so much that they both got sick, and now sat in Riku's car, both attempting to stop their nausea from overwhelming them.

"Cotton candy and rollercoasters are a bad combination." Sora muttered

Riku chuckled.

"Did you have fun?" Riku asked after a while of silence

Sora nodded.

"Yeah…" Sora replied, nodding. "A lot."

Riku leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on Sora's lips.

"Well that's all that matters then isn't it?" Riku asked

Sora nodded, feeling his cheeks grow crimson again.

"Sora?" Riku asked, leaning in closer, his fingers tracing his cheekbones "You're blushing."

Sora blushed harder.

"I-."  
Riku chuckled.

"I think we should get going." He said simply, starting up the engine. "We've got a club to get to."


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: ok so I know im talking a long time and im sorry, its not easy. I will be adding many short chapters. Just because that way I can make sure you get your story! ASAP. Sorry here is ch7

Sora walked up to the club door with Riku, their hands bumping into each other as they did. Riku grabbed a hold of Sora's hand smiling at the brunette before him.

Sora smiled, his cheeks a light red, as he looked up from his hand to the silver haired hottie.

"Riku!" Yuffie stood in front of them, her arms crossed. "You made Sora late!" She grabbed Sora's arm, tearing him away from Riku.

"Oh no! It was- I mean-" Sora attempted to explain. Riku chuckled lightly and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help but steal him away." He smirked causing Sora to blush once again.

_Why can't I go a minuet without blushing when im around him?_ Sora thought.

"Riku, you should get moving. Club will be open soon, won't it?" Ansem said putting an arm around Sora. Riku looked at his brother irritated, struggling not to attack him in front of Sora.

"Alright, get a move on you two. Sora's got a job to do and you both have somewhere else to be." Tifa came between Ansem and Sora, attempting to avoid Riku getting angry.

"Always ruining my fun." Ansem pouted then kissed Sora on his cheek and stepped next to Riku.

Yuffie pulled Sora into the club, "We should get you ready!" Riku grabbed Ansem's arm.

"IF you ever touch him again!" he began.

"Control yourself Riku. You know what happens when you get mad." Ansem smirked at his younger sibling. Riku had always had a problem with his temper, it was one of the reasons he made sure to get a school far away.

"Enough you two." Their eldest brother walked up to them, "Tifa go back inside." Tifa nodded uncertain of what he would do and walked to Sora.

"This has to stop. At least for the summer, you two can't keep fighting." Seph looked at the two, knowing neither would listen.

"I won't stop until he leaves Sora alone" Riku pushed Ansem towards the wall.

"Then we have a problem because I'm going to get him." Ansem pushed Riku as he spoke, equally as angry as Riku.

"Umm. Is this the club?" a short blond asked from behind the two. "I don't mean to interrupt but I'm pretty sure I have an interview today?"

"What's your name?" Seph asked just as perplexed as his brothers. He's spoken to the boy but never met him in person, let alone seen a photo of him.

"Roxas." He looked between Riku and Ansem. Both were staring at him as if he were a ghost.

"You're hired. Tonight is your first day is that ok?" Seph smiled welcoming the young boy.

"Ye-yeah. But why are you looking at me like that?" he walked around the two towards the entrance.

"Hi. I'm Sora." The brunette said to the blond. Riku and Ansem blinked, they looked like brothers. Not brothers as in relatives, but as in equals. Like they were apart of each other.

Riku watched the two, he knew he'd seen that necklace before, but where?

"I'm Roxas." They smiled at each other. "You got some weird guys on these steps." Roxas laughed with Sora as they walked in.

"Who is he? He seems familiar." Riku stepped inside watching the two converse.

"A friend of a Friend." Seph whispered placing a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"Looks like we got more competition." Ansem sighed his hands on his side as he shook his head.

"Go to your band," Seph looked at Luke, he was obviously eyes Sora and Roxas.

"Yeah. Hey Vincent!" Riku walked over to them, they needed to practice and had less than an hour to do so.

"Check out the new blood." Luke smirked watching Roxas and Sora talking and laughing.

"Not for you to try." Vincent walked in front of him, blocking his view of the teens. "You touch them and you'll get hurt. Sora belongs to Riku, and that blond one. Well, look at the necklace. Your father wouldn't be happy to know you did that to someone of his rank." Vincent walked to Riku and continued setting up.

"Hey, since we'll be here for a week, mind if I invite a friend to come watch us play tomorrow?" Luke smirked Riku and his father did not scare him.


End file.
